


when in (not exactly) rome

by plinys



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 18:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17688644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: “Come on, Ava, where is your sense of adventure?”“Back at the Time Bureau where it should be.”





	when in (not exactly) rome

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be the lead up to smut but i am sleepy, so instead its just 900 words on these two talking and being dumb and it love

“Aren’t we supposed to be… Helping your team?”

Sara shrugs. “I mean probably, but they’re pretty self sufficient.”

“You put John, Charlie, and Mick in the same group,” Ava points out.

“Okay, but I put Zari and Ray in the other group, and levels of functional of that team totally balances out the other.”

“I’m not sure that’s how this works.” 

Sara shrugs again. “Come on, Ava, where is your sense of adventure?” 

“Back at the Time Bureau where it should be.”

They were on a mission. 

Well, technically Sara’s team was on a mission. 

A real possessed mummy in ancient Egypt. The sort of thing that seems more likely to come out of terrible action movie remake starring Tom Cruise. Which, while Ava’s favorite type of movie, was not actually her favorite thing to do on a Saturday night.

Ava had been planning on spending a relaxing evening in with Sara. Catching up on everything that she’s missed during the work week. Cooking dinner for the two of them to share. And retiring to bed  _ early _ .

Though she should have known with the  _ Legends  _ not to expect things to go so easy.

Which is why she was here.

With Sara.

Dressed in moderately historically accurate costumes, transpring around the  _ Library of Alexandria  _ of all places. 

“I mean, we could always go visit Kendra,” Sara says. “I think she’s alive right now, or no… Maybe not yet, reincarnation is complicated.”

“I’m sorry, who,” Ava says, stopping to give Sara a questioning look. 

“A  _ friend _ ,” Sara says, in that tone of voice that could say anything.

Ava grimaces, “If you slept with her I really don’t want to know.” 

“I didn’t!” Sara says, and Ava feels reassured for a small moment, until she adds. “I mean, not for lack of trying! She did sleep with Ray though instead of me which just proves that heterosexuality is a curse, because  _ hello look at me _ -”

“Okay, that’s enough of that,” Ava cuts Sara offf, sliding a hand over her mouth to do so. 

Sara just gives her that look behind the hand that spells trouble, and Ava has one small moment of peace and tranquility, before she feels Sara’s tongue against the palm of her hand.

Ava makes a face of disgust and pulls her hand back. “You’re disgusting.”

“You like it,” Sara replies with a wink. 

She does.

That’s the worst part.

Ava doesn’t bother replying to Sara’s usual nonsense.

Instead she takes a look around them. This was the trouble with time travel, the trouble with being the  _ rule following one _ , because as much as she wanted to stop and take a look around, she knew better than to do so.

Even if this was the lost Library of Alexandria.

Even if Ava was all too aware of all the knowledge here surrounding them.

The knowledge that would inevitably disappear.

A part of her, the part probably influenced by all the trouble that the  _ Legends  _ were wants to stop, to sit down and open one of these scrolls, to obtain all of the lost knowledge before it could be truly lost. 

As if sensing her thoughts Sara asks, “What are you thinking?”

Rather than answering, Ava turns the question around, “What are  _ you  _ thinking?”

“That we should have sex in the library,” Sara says, without any pause or hesitation.

It catches Ava off guard enough that she stumbles in her walk through the library. 

Not that she should have expected anything else… And yet, for some reason she had hoped…

“I would ask why, but…”

“I mean,” Sara smiles at her. Far too smug. “Scientifically speaking library sex is the best sort of sex, and also technically by having fake memories this means you missed out on all the prime times for library sex back in your  _ wild college days _ .”

“Didn’t you drop out of college to become an assassin?”

“Doesn’t mean I didn’t have library sex first,” Sara smiles at her.

“Right, of course,” Ava replies sarcastically.

Sara pouts at her for a moment.

But when Ava doesn’t relent she finally sighs, “What were you thinking of then?”

It seems silly to be reluctant to admit it. Considering what Sara just said, and yet Ava’s words still all come out as a quick mumbles, “I was thinking about reading all of these books.”

“God, you’re such a fucking nerd.”

Ava rolls her eyes. “You say that like it’s news.” 

“You’re such a fucking nerd,” Sara says, light laughter on her tone. “The sort of nerd that I want to be fucking.” 

“But the knowledge.”

“Consider,” Sara replies. “You reading all those books, all that knowledge… Wouldn’t it be an anachronism? Since all of that knowledge isn’t supposed to even exist?”

“I-” Ava starts then stops.

As much as she hates to admit it Sara does have a point.

Which means there really is a first for everything. 

Sara smiles at her, undoing the pin on shoulder of her time period appropriate dress so that it all falls apart in to a very much  _ not  _ time period appropriate look. “Oh no, look at that, I guess I will have to distract you from all of this knowledge with my tits.” 

Ava snorts. “Does that line normally work on people?”

“Seeing as you seem to have forgotten where my eyes are I’m going to say yes.” 

And well… It’s a bit hard to argue with that. 

“On second thought, maybe one semi competent team is enough to handle this mission.”

“That’s the spirit.”

 


End file.
